Free Time
by KikkyChan
Summary: It's been awhile since Hideki has gotten to spend quality time with his favorite baker. So now, with some free time, he's planning to surprise his boyfriend. Yaoi, no plot. Gift fic for Angelic Land


**A/N) It's short but I am pleased with it. Happy birthday to my friend and personal Muse: Angelic Land. I really hope you have a great day and enjoy this completely PWP Hirodeki story. It's been awhile since we fawned over our love of this couple, so why not now?**

 **To everyone else this is smutty yaoi between Hideki and Hiroyasu of Chobits. That's it. Pretty vanilla. But if that's not your thing...sorry!**

Hideki lay in bed, his heart pounding in excitement. He had finished studying, and everything else early, and Hiro hadn't gotten off of work yet. He bathed, dried off, and waited naked in their shared bed.

They had gotten into a whirlwind romance while Hideki worked at his bakery. One night, Hiro invited him for a night cap, and it ended up with sweaty bodies pressed together, moving in a sultry rhythm they created together, and it was beautiful.

When Hiro walked through the door his eyebrow quirked in curiosity.

"Hello Hideki..." He said hesitantly.

"Hi Hiroyasu." Hideki replied in a sexy voice.

The baker chuckled as he began removing his bakers coat.

Hideki watched with rapt fascination, as layers of clothes were pulled off, and Hiro's surprisingly sculpted body was revealed to him. He was almost blindsided when the bed dipped, and Hiro was right in front of him. Before he could reply, a hot mouth was pressed against his own, and he melted. Their tongues touched, and it was like an electric shock ran up his spine. A half hearted moan came from his nose, as he wrapped his arms around the tall baker.

When Hiro pulled away, he chuckled at Hideki's whine. "Patience." He told the undergrad. He pulled open the night drawer, and easily found the lubrication bottle. He placed it to the side with a sly smile on his face. He moved down the length of Hideki's body, and placed himself between his legs.

"What are you do-oh my god!" Hideki gripped onto the sheets, as his throbbing cock was enveloped in a hot, saliva filled mouth.

Hideki's back arched up as he moaned loudly. Hiro's mouth felt amazing, and he was a little afraid to come too early. But it felt so good, and he didn't want it to stop. But while he was in the throes of rapture, it ended with a pop.

Before he could even recover, there was a cold finger circling the ring of his hole. He laughed out loud "Eager?" He asked

"We have both been so busy. I love coming home to you, but seeing you sprawled out naked...it just got me horny."

"That's what I was hoping for."

Hiro pulled back, and lubed up his own erect member. He positioned it, and looked at Hideki beneath him "You ready?"

"Yes! Please!" Hideki whined.

Hiro pushed his cock slowly into the boys hole. The tightness and heat was immediate, and noticeable. Not to mention the slow deep moan enmited from his partner, was the hottest thing he had ever heard.

They set a fast pace. There was so much built up tension, and want. Hideki was crying out, wrapping his arms around the tall man, and pushing their sweaty bodies together. The shocks from the snap of hips colliding, caused the bed to bang against the wall in the same rhythm.

Hiro's breathing was getting labored. His moans spilling forth, as his breathe hit Hideki's face. He pushed his face into Hideki's shoulder, and faltered when he felt teeth on his neck. He was a sucker for a little bit of teeth in his skin, and he started pounding harder into the boy.

Hideki pulled off of the baker's neck to bite on his bottom lip. He wanted to hear Hiro's moans. They were so sexual, and it made his penis leak fluids in an almost unhealthy manner. With their bodies pushed so close, his cock was experiencing friction between their bodies. His toes were curling, as he wrapped his legs around the bakers waist.

Everything was spinning, and coiling up tight. Since it had been so long, they both knew this wouldn't last long. But it wasn't about length. It was about the love behind the act.

Hiro pulled back, and grabbed Hideki's throbbing, needy, dick, and began stroking it rapidly. He was pounding hard and fast into Hideki, and wanted them both to finish at the same time.

Hideki was crying out loudly. His back arched up, as his breathing picked up rapidly. Hiro had started the same. The fast breathing turned into breathy moans, and it coiled tightly until finally it all exploded.

Hiro moaned loudly, as he emptied his load, and came inside of Hideki. At the same time, Hideki cried out loudly, and came all over Hiros hand and between their bodies.

Hiro was panting, staring directly into his lover's eyes "That was nice." He said between his trembling after shocks.

Hideki grinned "It was. " he leaned up, and kissed Hiro's nose "I love you."

Hiro leaned down, and nuzzled his nose against Hideki's "I love you, too."

"I'm so gross, now. Not that I am complaining."

"It's a good look for you. Laying there looking thoroughly debauched and sexy."

Hideki pulled away and grimaced when he stood up "I'm going to take a shower. Care to join me?"

Hiro grinned almost wickedly "You know it. I'd love to go again and love seeing you all wet."

Hideki blushed "You are terrible. But boy do I love it."

"And so do I."


End file.
